


heavy in your arms

by Flowerparrish



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: It isn’t immediately that they fall into the dream, or that the dream turns into a nightmare. Something sparked the memory, a passing thought of fire or water or fear, and then it bounced between the two of them, a negative cycle of fear, growing more vivid.OREddie and Venom have a nightmare.





	heavy in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a handful of people fluff, and this is not quite me delivering, but it's the closest my brain could come. I'll keep working on it, but for now, enjoy this!

Eddie can usually tell when a thought or emotion is his and when it’s Venom’s. He can tell that it’s Venom who’s hungry 99% of the time, and that bloodlust isn’t his. Lust, on the other hand, that is usually Eddie’s—although not always, and hasn’t that been an interesting development. 

Some things aren’t as easily categorized as one of them versus the other: when Eddie’s angry, Venom tends to follow. When they’re with Anne, they both experience attraction, love, sometimes in different ways, but more often building off of each other. 

When they sleep at the same time, the overlap gets worse. Their minds are always connected, but when they’re both unconscious, they become more like one mind for two people’s thoughts and impulses. 

It isn’t usually an issue; Venom doesn’t need the same amount of sleep as a human does, and tends to sleep when he’s bored during Eddie’s work hours anyway. The one time they both tend to sleep is when they’ve been worn out having sex, especially when they’re with Dan and Annie rather than alone together. 

Tonight is one of those nights. The three humans are piled onto one bed, half on top of each other because there’s so little room—not that any of them really minds. Dan’s wrapped around Anne, and Eddie’s wrapped around Dan, and that’s how they fall asleep, although how they’ll all wake up in the morning is always unpredictable. 

It isn’t immediately that they fall into the dream, or that the dream turns into a nightmare. Something sparked the memory, a passing thought of fire or water or fear, and then it bounced between the two of them, a negative cycle of fear, growing more vivid. It was two memories being experienced as one, two sets of emotions shared in one mind—Eddie’s fear, not just for him but for both of them, and then drowning, and crushingly alone; Venom, burning, frightened but proud that his last act would be to save his other half—and the anxiety and terror and loneliness builds and builds until—

A hand comes into contact with their shoulder, jolting them awake. Eddie’s instinct is to push away, and he pushes them off the edge of the bed; Venom’s instinct is to lash out, tendrils emerging to wrap around the offending arm. 

For a moment, everyone in the room freezes, and the only sound is Eddie’s heart pounding in their ears. 

Then the world unfreezes, reality crashing back in. 

It was a nightmare of a memory, and Dan had tried to wake them up. Venom pulls away, melting back into Eddie, and Eddie pushes himself away from them, curling up against the wall and pushing his head into his knees, pulse still pounding and anxiety still clouding his mind. 

He isn’t sure how much time passes, Eddie and Venom drifting and then mentally clinging to one another in turns, reassuring themselves that they’re together, they’re alive, they’re one. That they’re not alone. 

Eventually, a hand touches their shoulder again, and Eddie almost tenses, but there’s no way Venom didn’t notice it incoming, and if Venom isn’t concerned, then it must be safe. So he lifts his head and sees Dan kneeling on the floor next to them. Eddie doesn’t think, just tugs Dan closer by the hem of his shirt until Eddie can bury his face in Dan’s chest, inhaling a scent that is becoming familiar and comforting. He and Venom have each other, which is all they need, but they also have this, which is even better. 

Dan rubs calming circles on Eddie’s back until his heartbeat starts to slow, and then Anne appears with a glass of water and a comforting smile. Her hand tangles in his hair as he eagerly gulps down half the glass in one go, suddenly aware of his thirst. 

After that they guide him slowly to his feet and over to the bed again, where he is nudged into the center between the two of them. “But you sleep in the middle,” Eddie says, nudging Dan. 

“You can have it tonight,” Dan tells him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder and curling more snugly around him. Venom’s tendrils creep out then, wrapping around the two of them in turn, so they’re all holding each other. 

Eddie isn’t sure either of them will sleep again tonight, even now that they’re calm. But this is better anyway, this closeness, intimacy, and warmth. They feel their partners drift asleep against them, safe. 

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a longer, multi-chapter work about the development of the relationship between these four/how it develops into an ot4. So far my thoughts are more in the style of chronological scenes that aren't necessarily connected but do tell a story. If that's something anyone would be interested in, lmk! Otherwise I might just wait for someone else to get around to it. 
> 
> Also, lmk if you liked this! 
> 
> Lastly, feel free to direct prompts for the ot4 to my tumblr (flowerparrish).


End file.
